Those Who Left Home
by skywolf666
Summary: Both sisters had left home to seek something they needed, something they wanted more than they could say, and finally one had taken it for her own while the other was left adrift. It was as if they had gone back in time, when the elder comforted the younger many years ago, but perhaps it was needed to find solace again for both of them. Epilogue to L&P and prologue to TK&P.


"You're up quite late, now aren't you?"

The gentle call was searching rather than accusing or scolding, and it brought the young princess sharply back from her mental wanderings and to the present. Gone were her wistful memories of the barren wastes where she had been raised, and back came the brisk sea breeze that blew at her exposed face as she stood quiet and alone at the bow of a ship. The darkness of the night had come hard and quickly, leaving her wondering at how long she had been outside and lost in thought since she had first come out to take the open air.

Now, Eve turned from the depths of the sea that she had been examining in her thoughts and to the lavender-haired princess that had come to intrude upon her solitude. Camilla stood a stone's throw away on the deck, her hair blowing gently with the breeze as she watched her with a mixture of apprehensiveness and concern. Her sister's wine-coloured eyes flickered over her form worriedly, no doubt catching every little detail from her face and posture and making conclusions that Eve desperately wished to ignore. She felt cold and disconnected, drifting like foam upon the sea, but she forced a smile to her face all the same as she answered the initial call half-heartedly, "I could say the same about you, Camilla."

Nodding in acceptance, Camilla allowed a pause of silence as she continued to take her sister in worriedly. She had yet to change into her nightclothes, proving that the thought of bed was far removed from her mind, and Camilla guessed it had been for several nights in a row now. Eve's pale skin was blemished with dark shadows underneath her normally so bright ruby-red eyes, and it made the older woman wince as she wondered how long she had been alone with her thoughts. She began hesitantly, unsure if she was welcome and even less sure she really wished for the conversation that would follow should she be, "May I... May I join you?"

"You know you never need to ask." Eve's answer came at once, if tiredly, and she stepped automatically to the side to give her elder sister room to join her at the bow. Camilla offered a grateful and tender smile, quickly taking her place as if she had never been vacant from it in the past three months. She stood close, allowing their shoulders to brush through their clothing, and Eve was both surprised and gladdened to feel herself relaxing at the touch. It was comforting to have her sister back by her side, and it brought an unbidden smile to her face as she murmured half to herself, "I wonder if I was waiting for you to come find me, like back in the old days."

Camilla chuckled quietly, raising a hand to affectionately brush her fingers through Eve's platinum curls at her words. It was a pleasant memory to recall, all the times her long searches throughout the fortress ended on some balcony or another, with a playfully smiling young girl waiting for her elder sister to collect her after her escape from the healing wings. Yet, it also felt distant to the older woman, as if such things had happened in a different lifetime, and it made her smile wry as she lovingly fingered her sister's hair, "It does, doesn't it...? I'm sorry then, that I took so long to come to you. I know things have been difficult for you in the past several months."

"That's putting it lightly." Eve's laugh was bitter, but there was no sharpness to it as she turned her gaze back to the sea. She wrapped her arms a bit more firmly about herself, feeling that familiar clench somewhere down deep within as she thought of all that had happened in the several months that had passed since she had last stood side by side with her sister. She had been a different person then, full of youthful naivete, knowing nothing of the truth and the burdens that would come with it, and now as she took it all in, there was some tiny part of her that almost wished she had never known anything at all.

Yet, even though she longed for the easier days, Eve was well aware that nothing would come from wishes and prayers. It didn't soften the blow, nor did it make her look at the task set before her any more happily, but it reminded her of the uselessness of dwelling. She let out a breath, shaking her head as she glanced back to her sister, who was watching her with a troubled frown that spoke louder than any words ever could. Again she tried to muster a comforting smile for her, and Eve continued with a weak laugh, "But I guess that's just how I do things. The easy path has never been much of an interest to me."

"That's quite true. You've never chosen the easy way in anything you've ever done. Not you, or your brother." Camilla admitted with a quiet and tired laugh of her own, and she shook her head as she wondered at how much the twins truly resembled each other despite their polar opposite personalities. Naive in the world as they were, both were resolute to a fault, and were far more interested in a good and worthwhile challenge than they were anything less. To learn was to grow, and both young nobles wanted nothing more than a chance to explore their world while bettering themselves in every aspect.

The mention of her twin brought Eve's sharp gaze back to her sister's face, and a thoughtful look crossed her own as she allowed her head to tilt slightly. She took the opportunity to change the subject almost at once, glad for the out from the discomfort for the given moment, and she questioned pointedly but not unkindly, "Speaking of Aidan... I'm surprised to see you here so late at night. I thought you'd be with him right now. I'm guessing he knows you're here?"

Wincing, Camilla looked away as she felt a sharp heat crest high into her face at Eve's remark. She had known since Takumi's calling on Aidan that previous morning that her and his "secret" would not last long on the ship, but she wasn't entirely prepared to have been called out on it so quickly to her face. Mostly there had only been whispers behind her back, and surprised or confused looks thrown their way, and she had much preferred the silent commentary. But ignoring Eve was out of the question no matter how awkward it made her feel, and she gave her bangs a little anxious pull as she asked with a mixture of embarrassment and hesitancy, "So, you know, then...? I didn't expect the secret to keep for long, soldiers gossip just as badly as court noblewomen, but I know you're not the type to be interested in such things."

"If it helps, no one exactly told me. I know the ship's been abuzz with rumours, but that wasn't how I learned. I just noticed Aidan's behaviour. He's been different ever since the battle. Not in a bad way, mind you, but... different." Eve explained with a small laugh as she watched her elder sister squirm awkwardly underneath her notice. It was a first for her, seeing her normally so confident and in command sibling to be so shy, but Eve felt nothing but love for her even so. She leaned back against the railing, allowing her smile to spread naturally as she continued reassuringly, "I'm glad, though. For whatever that's worth. The two of you seem happy."

"Then you've no objections?"

The question surprised Eve as much as it did Camilla, and for a moment, the two nobles simply looked at one another as it hung heavy in the air between them. Camilla had not thought she would ask such a thing, but now that the words had left her lips, she was surprised by how much she hoped there would be no such arguments from Aidan's twin. She had promised herself privately that nobody's words would sway her, not after so many years of waiting and lying and torture, but now that she stood side by side with her little sister, she found herself desperately craving her approval. If anyone would shake her, if anyone would make her wonder, she knew it would be the twin of the man she loved. Nobody else knew him like Eve, and her opinion, in the end, was really the only one that mattered when it came to judging their newfound relationship.

Eve blinked several times, digesting the question and the sudden look of fear and hope that crossed her sister's face. It was stark, and a sharp contrast to that catty confidence and ferocity she had grown used to since her childhood. For a moment her sister, her idol, was just like her; a scared woman in need of the family she had lost in the last three months. The thought brought a painfully tender smile to her face, and Eve reached to gently touch Camilla's hand as she reaffirmed sincerely, "I have no objections, Camilla. I've seen you both smiling together. It's obvious enough how happy you two make one another. If for Aidan's smile alone, I'd happily accept your relationship. And I'll gladly fight tooth and nail to make sure the rest of this army does the same. No one will bother you about it. I promise."

The relief Camilla felt was almost enough to make her knees buckle, and it was an effort to fight against it and hold in her happy sigh. She knew it shameful, hedging so much of her own doubts and concerns on the whims of Aidan's twin, but yet it meant more to her than words could possibly express. It did not completely wipe it all away, however, and she proved that to herself immediately as that relief passed away into another fit of unease and uncertainty, "Even though the circumstances are as they are? You don't find it strange?"

"No. If anything, I think I understand it rather well, actually." Eve's smile turned painful, and that same distant, faraway look returned to her ruby eyes even as she answered her firmly. Her free hand gripped on the railing, fingernails biting down into sea-soaked wood as she turned her gaze into the night. Nothing but an inky blackness and the light of several faded stars answered her gaze, but she didn't mind it as she spoke mostly to the sky in order to keep her eyes away from her sister, "I think I understand a lot more than I did before, if I'm being honest. Both about myself, and about Aidan. I learned much during my time in Hoshido."

That distant look, full of hurt and guilt told Camilla that there was much more to her words than what she simply said, and for a moment, the older woman didn't respond. Her little sister's voice had faltered when she spoke Aidan's name, bringing him quickly to the forefront of her mind, and Camilla winced as understanding came immediately on its heels. Little else would ever bring such a look to Eve's face, and it brought a weary breath from the wyvern rider as she ventured with a tired sort of pain, "About your brother... Am I right in assuming you now know what he's been hiding for so long?"

"If you mean his scars, then yes. I learned of it in Hoshido. Both Mother and I did." Eve's reply was curt from pain, but the harshness did not reach her eyes. She forced them to focus on the sea, allowing the crisp wind to bite at her irises in lieu of tears she wished desperately not to shed, and she shook her head as she curled her arms firmly around herself. Anger stirred faintly underneath her guilt, but she shoved that aside as she glanced to Camilla's likewise pained expression to affirm her suspicions before adding on quietly, "I was sure you knew, too. Aidan never said, not to me at least, but when I started to piece the puzzle together, it made sense. You've known for a long time, haven't you?"

"Years now, yes." Camilla admitted without pride, and a wry smile curled at her lips as she, too, shook her head and leaned against the railing for support. Her body felt heavy even as she found a release for the guilt that had been weighing down on her shoulders for so long, but she mused that speaking about Aidan's abuse, especially to his twin sister, was not the way she had ever hoped to come to terms with it. She much had hoped that she would find release by swinging her axe on the dastard responsible, but she shook the thoughts from her mind as she explained tiredly, "I found him several years ago, fresh from a session... It took months of hounding him before he would allow me to tend to him properly after that, but I somehow managed to worm my way into his affairs. It was difficult, for him and for me, but... I suppose, in the end, some good ended up coming of the secrecy."

Eve found a smile despite her pain at Camilla's odd admittance, and she looked a little more sidelong to see her elder sister once more awkwardly tugging on her bangs. A hint of pink had flooded into her cheeks as if she understood the implication she had made without much thinking about it, and the sight of her unshakable elder sibling showing clumsiness was a spectacular balm to her wounds. She could not resist the urge to tease, but she did so gently as she leaned to the side to brush shoulders with the taller Nohrian, "I thought as much. Somehow, you've always had an influence on him I never quite understood. But now it's clear what it was."

"Th-That's not- We didn't-" Camilla heard herself stammering in defence before she realized what was happening, and she stopped herself abruptly before she could humiliate herself further. Eve was smiling brightly on her left, her eyes twinkling with gentle amusement and tenderness, and the older woman laughed even as she wished she could pinch the girl's cheeks in reprimand. She settled for ruffling her hair roughly, shaking her head as she chuckled again, "You little snip... You ought to respect your elders."

"That's not much in my nature." Eve answered with a laugh of her own, but she gladly snuggled closer to her elder sister for a momentary, but still all so caring embrace. The older woman ducked her head to kiss the top of her head, and the loving gesture brought a sense of contentment that Eve had missed sorely in the past three months. Yet it was not entirely complete, and the thought robbed the smile from her face as she understood exactly why that was. Camilla's presence was a balm, but it also served of a reminder of much harsher thoughts, and she felt herself once more retreating under the return of guilt and pain at the thought of those not with her.

Camilla felt her change of mood as clearly as if Eve had spoken aloud, and she understood immediately what it was as she looked at her. That look, full of guilt and longing and heartbreak was familiar, she had seen it in herself time after time in the mirror, and she wrapped her arm more securely about Eve's shoulders before ducking her head to give her a nuzzle. Eve didn't answer the touch, but she didn't need to as Camilla began softly, reassuringly, "I know, my little princess... You miss home. And those at home miss you just as much."

"I saw Leon in Izumo. He called me a traitor. Rightfully so, but... I don't think they miss me as much as you think, Camilla." Eve disagreed with a shake of her head, and the pain in her smile was both wry and guilty as she looked down at her feet sadly. She could still see that cold and angrily dismissive glare her younger brother had thrown her way in Archduke Izana's home, and could still hear his growling condemnation of her actions as a foolish traitor. What was worse was how much it had stung, how hallow and anguished she had felt from his words, especially when Takumi had thrown similar ones at her not a handful of minutes later when he had been freed from the dungeons.

Her love for her Nohrian past seemed stronger than ever, even though she had wholeheartedly committed herself to the revelation that she and Aidan were the lost children of Hoshido. It didn't seem to matter that her bonds had been formed under duress and lies, and though it was painful and disorienting, she found nothing but comfort in the thought of her Nohrian upbringing. Hoshidan blood flowed in her veins, and she loved her mother and her newfound siblings dearly, but her heart longed for the familiar darkness she had left behind in Nohr all the same.

"It isn't hatred that any of us felt for you or Aidan, Eve. When Leon returned from Izumo, he was upset, yes... but also sad. Seeing you on the opposite side of the battlefield was as painful for him as it was for you. And you know that Leon knows only how to disguise his emotions with coldness. But even then, he isn't capable of hating you." Camilla's voice was soft and reassuring, and she squeezed her younger sister comfortingly as she watched the pain flicker like a shadow across Eve's face. "They worry for you. All of them do. Just as I did, my princess."

"That doesn't mean he was wrong to call me a traitor, Camilla. I betrayed him and Nohr by choosing to deny them, no matter what my intentions were and are. Both Nohr and Hoshido are right to call me a coward and brand me a traitor." Eve replied wearily, but even though she had repeated the words in an endless refrain to herself, when she had finally felt them thrown into her face it had done nothing to lessen the blow. "That hurts him, I know it does. That it hurt all of you. How can I make up for that? _Can_ I even make up for it? What will I say when it's Marx I face next? He won't react any better than Leon did. He can't. And I dread that. As much as I know I deserve it... I'm terrified to see him again."

Camilla didn't know how to reply as she heard that broken note of agony in Eve's voice as she spoke of Nohr's first prince, and she was well aware of the sympathetic pang her words had evoked in her own chest. It was the exact same fear she had faced when she had finally returned home to the castle from the battlefront herself, when all had sunk in and bitter realization had taken place. She now was to stand as an enemy to those she loved dearly, but all the experience she now had would do nothing to ease Eve's pain. Especially now as she saw that haunted look in her ruby-red eyes that spoke of a love far deeper than that of a brother.

Hugging Eve close once more, Camilla ducked her head for a gentle nuzzle to the top of her platinum curls as she struggled for words. She understood Eve's fear, it was a similar one to her own as she thought of meeting her elder brother on the field of battle, yet she still could reach for calm as she knew Aidan would be by her side when the time came. She had turned her back on Nohr, but it didn't make her love for her family any less, and she nodded to herself as she began quietly, "You betrayed nothing, Eve. Not in my eyes. You're holding true to your ideals, as you always have. If anyone is truly to blame, I think it would be us."

The words surprised her, and Eve squirmed slightly to turn about in her sister's firm embrace. Camilla let her go immediately, but her wine-coloured eyes were firm and resolute, echoing her words and proving she did completely believe in them. Such a thing seemed almost obscene, and Eve could only shake her head in confusion as she tried to understand what her sister was saying. "You think that you're responsible for my choices? How does that make sense, Camilla?"

"I was there on the borders of Hoshido that day, too, Eve. I saw you plead with Marx, and Prince Ryouma to listen to reason. I saw you desperately try to stop the war." Camilla pointed out with a patient smile, but the expression did not reach her eyes. They were cool with disdain and anger, but all of it was directed solely inwards as the older wyvern rider thought of how overcome by emotion she had been that day. The hurt, the relief, the pain and desperation had done little to let her think clearly, and she explained with a tightened jaw, "What did we do to you, our precious sibling we had mourned and worried for? Instead of giving you comfort, we forced you to pick a side where there was none for you to choose. I claimed you as mine, but really, what claim do I have to you? I love you, yes, but you are not my blood sibling. We could quibble all night whether or not that matters; but truly, does my love make the princess' of Hoshido's any less real? Why must you choose between the two of us? Why can't you unify our nations, rather than be torn between our grudges?"

"Camilla..."

"I stand for my family, first and foremost, Eve. I understand that the man I call Father is not what he once was... and I was given even less choice than you were to flee from his rule. Nohr might be my birthplace, but it is not my home. Not without my family." Camilla continued with a firm nod, as if she was reaffirming her words to herself, and she looked to see her little sister gazing up at her with confusion and something almost like dawning hope in her eyes. It brought a smile to her face, and she tenderly tapped the girl's nose with her index finger as she continued softly, "When it comes down to it... Loyalty to Nohr will never win out over our loyalty to you, Eve. I believe that with all my heart. It may take time, and it may take persuasion... but you are our sister, and Aidan is our brother. Soon enough, I know Marx and Leon will see what it is you want, and will join your cause."

"I wish I had your faith... but thank you, Camilla." Eve chuckled tiredly, but even as she commented wryly, she felt her heart warming from the firm determination of her sister. It was comforting to have her support and her unwavering love, and it gave her much-needed grounding. She leaned against the older woman's shoulder, closing her eyes from a moment as she savoured the feeling and allowed it to strengthen her wavering resolve. It seemed as if hearing her voice was all the princess had needed, and she repeated softly as she nudged her affectionately, "Thank you very much."

"Always, my little princess." Camilla answered softly, and she gave Eve one more lasting squeeze before finally allowing herself to let her go. There was peace again on her sister's face, tired and worn, but she looked at ease again for the first time since she had seen her again after three months. She stood by her side for another handful of minutes in silence, listening to the soft lull of the ocean, and enjoying the brisk sea breeze as it played with their hair and nipped at their exposed skin.

Though she could have happily remained, Camilla felt a deep pull somewhere from within as the minutes lingered in peaceful silence, and without thinking about it, she found her head turning towards the stairs to the lower deck. She was well aware that Aidan knew why she hadn't come to him for the night yet, but it didn't stop her longing to return to his side even though she had seen him shortly before she had gone searching for his twin. She felt a plume of heat in her cheeks as she realized her foolishness, but it also brought a quirk to her lips as she mused inwardly, 'Hopeless, aren't I...? I can hardly stand to be apart from him for a moment, after all that's happened... I wonder if that will ever wane? And do I even want it to?'

Eve seemed to read her mind, but her expression was troubled rather than playful as she drew away and looked guiltily from her sister and to the stairs she was watching with obvious desire. Though she hated to break the moment, to bring her sister's thoughts back to her, there was that nagging desire she had been suppressing, and she could not ignore it now that she had her sister privately with her. She swallowed loudly, glancing down at her feet with a mixture of guilt and shame as she began quietly, hesitantly, "Camilla... Um... There's something I... want to discuss about Aidan."

Brought quickly away from her thoughts, Camilla returned her gaze to her sister to see her troubled expression. It almost immediately quelled her emotions as she saw the pain and guilt and hesitancy in the younger girl's face, and she frowned as she took a step back and folded her arms unconsciously. She recognized the expression at once, it was one she herself had grown accustomed to wearing and hiding, but to see it on Eve as she spoke of her brother filled the older woman with a sense of unease. To ignore her wasn't an option, but it didn't make her any more enthusiastic as she answered slowly, "What is it you want to discuss, Eve?"

"I... know that you know about Aidan. And I can assume that if you know, that... You're aware of who's responsible."

Camilla felt her guard almost immediately raise in response to Eve's words, and despite herself, her eyes narrowed as her spine stiffened in unconscious response. Years of buried anger and wrath almost at once came roaring back to the surface, a remainder of the vengeance she had been sworn never to take, and it took effort, more effort than she wished to push it down again. It didn't seem to matter that such things were now behind Aidan, that he hardly seemed to notice the scars on his back except for how it would effect those who saw them, and she could barely keep the frustration from her voice as she answered Eve warily, "Yes... I am aware. I knew from the very beginning, and it was your brother who stopped me from cleaving the coward's head in two right then and there when I realized. He swore me to secrecy, and forbade me from acting on his behalf."

"I know that, too. I'm not angry with you, or anything... I understand. Aidan isn't interested in revenge, or in justice. He isn't the type to hold grudges, even when he has every right to." Eve explained with a wariness of her own, but to Camilla's surprise, she saw beneath the exhaustion that there was a simmering anger in the girl's expression. Her eyes had taken on a colder look, but there was still restraint, as if she was expertly holding herself in check even as her emotions rose and broiled deep within, "I know why it doesn't matter to him, and I won't begrudge him of it... but I'm not like him. And you aren't, either. If there's one thing I'm glad this war will bring... it's that one day, sooner or later, we will find ourselves facing Iago on the battlefield."

Narrowing her eyes further, Camilla was unsure of how to respond as she heard that note, that familiar and yet unknown note of anger that darkened Eve's normally so sweet and pleasant voice. Her expression was cold and distant, as if her mind was already on the field of battle, but her anger only seemed to be rising. Still it was tightly leashed, brought under a firm control that Camilla was not surprised by, but she could not shake the feeling on unease as she examined the change in character closely. It was not like the younger woman to react to anything with real anger, she was too much of a pacifist to ever wish for fighting, but now was different, and it made Camilla question her outright now, "Do you intend to seek vengeance on Aidan's behalf?"

"Yes." Eve answered bluntly, but there was a bite to her response, a flare in her eyes that made Camilla take pause again. For a moment, and she could not be sure if her eyes were playing tricks upon her, the round irises that she was familiar with had taken on a new appearance of diamonds. Sharp and narrow, feral and deadly, and deep within Camilla was aware of a new presence that she had never felt before. Her sister, demure, small, and fragile was exuding a different aura than before, and it was one Camilla was intimately familiar with.

Though she stood as a human beside her, she was radiating the power of a dragon. It was pure and untamed, the feral ferocity of the legendary beast whose blood flowed in all of the veins of the royals, but Camilla already had seen how much the words rang true for the twins. It was them and only them who could harness the power of the dragons of old and change their shape to match, but even now, human and demure, Camilla was aware of the power radiating out and within her little sister. It was a sign of her anger, uncontrollable and yet somehow still completely at heel like a wyvern awaiting the order for battle, and it brought Camilla a new feeling of unease and dislike as she made the comparison aptly.

It was not like her. Rather, it almost seemed obscene. There was true bloodlust in Eve's voice and eyes, a longing for battle that was completely unsuited to her personality as she stated her desire to find vengeance for her brother's abuse. The pacifist was completely buried underneath the dragon's desire for battle and the sister's need for justice, and Camilla was both intensely shaken and disturbed by the idea. It made her shake her head, beginning quietly and thoughtlessly in both concern and unease, "Eve..."

"I know that you have to feel the same way. You've known longer than I have, and you love him. It's not in your nature to allow an attack to go unanswered against anyone you care about. And if anyone deserves a chance to have at the craven besides me, it'd be you. I'm not ignorant to that, even though it chafes me." Eve continued on quickly as she misunderstood the reason behind Camilla's call. She turned away from her sister, allowing her icy gaze to fix on the ocean as that familiar swell of rage continued to ebb and flow like the waves beneath the ship. It was all-consuming even as she forced it down, and she finished with a small, bitter smile, "I'm willing to fight you for the right for battle with him, if that would make it easier to decide who of the two of us gets the chance for justice for Aidan. I'll abide by the results. If it's you, I know I can rest easy without fighting. As long as justice is done."

Frowning deeply at the words, at the suggestion, Camilla was caught up short as she faltered with a response. It was almost as if Eve was not with her at all, as if she had changed places with a stranger that she did not recognize, and to say she was disturbed now was an incredible understatement. She did not like the change whatsoever, even as she understood how utterly hypocritical it was of her to say so. She had spent so long lusting for revenge for Aidan that it seemed like second-nature for her to hate that ebony-eyed sorcerer who was the cause of all his pain, but to hear the words she thought of so frequently coming from Eve's lips... It was blasphemy.

Yet, she also understood that nothing she could say would sway her. Aidan had done nothing to her own desires, rather, being told not to seek revenge had only made her yearn for it all the more. And Eve, despite all of her ideals and love, was a sister before she was a pacifist. The safety of her family was the only thing that could rouse the dragon sleeping within her, and once it was loose, there seemed to be little that could restrain it in way of reason. Camilla understood that well, and it made her sigh as she fought her natural instincts to argue and attempt to dissuade her precious little sister from the dangerous path she had set herself on.

No, she was not the woman who had the right to try. As much as she dearly loved her little sister, and as worried as she was, the hypocrisy was too great for her to face head-on. Eve would call her out on it, and she would be right to, and the idea only made her shake her head with regret and unhappiness. Folding her arms more tightly about her mid-section, Camilla answered with a deep, regretful sigh, "No, a duel will not be necessary, though I appreciate your gesture, Eve. I cede the right to you... but I will ask for one condition in return. I do not want you taking on this fight alone. I won't interfere with your battle, not unless there is great need... but I want to be there for it."

Taken aback, this time it was Eve's turn to falter at the defeat in Camilla's voice as she submitted to her without much of a fight. She had expected an argument, but instead there was a tiredness and concern that broke through the anger and made her wonder. It was unlike her, unlike the ferocious woman she had grown to know and respect on the battlefield, and it brought her pause. She was glad there would be no fight, she was not sure she would be able to win even if she wished for it, but it didn't sit well for her even as she replied quietly, "Of course... I don't mind that at all. It's your right, after all."

Shaking her head again, Camilla wished she could find the words she wanted to put her emotions to speech at Eve's change of personality. It was unnecessary and wrong, hearing the girl force Nohrian ideals and practise upon herself, and yet she was trying harder than ever to live up to a code she had never once embraced during all her years of training and teaching. She had always rejected the code of violence and vengeance, had always wished first for peace, but now, on her own and leading a ragtag force into the unknown, the little princess Camilla knew and loved was struggling for an identity to bring her grounding.

'This is her answer to the question of what kind of leader she must be...? She clings too hard to her imaginary heritage. She knows in her heart she is not Nohrian, but she cannot call anywhere else home... Damn you, Marx. After all this time, this is _your_ influence...' Camilla ground her teeth silently as she allowed herself a moment of righteous indignance against her brother as she saw him in Eve's eyes and expression now that she understood what had caused the change. It was the only thing that made sense, and she railed against it with every fibre of her being even though she could not fault her sister for reaching the conclusion she had after all she had ever known.

The call to return to Aidan's side came stronger than ever as the two stood in uncomfortable and uneasy silence, and Camilla knew it was time to cede to it as she watched Eve's troubled eyes look to her bare feet. She reached out to gently touch the top of her head, running tender fingers through the younger girl's mussed, platinum-coloured hair, and she spoke softly as she quietly boxed up her own emotions and settled them deep within for another date, "I'm afraid I need to return to your brother for the night, but we'll speak again of this soon... but before I do, there's one thing I want to ask you to do for me, if you will indulge me, Eve."

"Anything, Camilla." Eve's answer was swift, and it made the older woman smile as all the former anger and desire for vengeance disappeared from her face almost immediately. It was remarkable, how quickly the young princess returned to her true self now that the conversation had ended and changed into something new, and Camilla could not help but feel a pang of sorrow and guilt deep within her chest. "What is it you need me to do?"

"Do you remember what I told you, many years ago when you first began training?"

The question was easily answered, though Eve felt herself wince at the unhappy memory. It was not a pleasant conversation to recall, though in her wisdom, she knew that it had been one she likely had needed. It still hurt to be reminded of her sister's advice and condemnation, no matter how true it was, and Eve looked again to her feet with a mixture of pain and sadness. She answered her quietly, unable to hide her regret and feelings of failure as she repeated her sister's words that often rang in her head during her worst moments of weakness and sickness, "You said that I didn't have the heart of a soldier."

"And even now, all these years later, I stand by those words, Eve. You aren't a warrior born, not like I am, or your brothers are. You've too soft a heart to be a soldier... but that isn't a bad thing." Camilla explained softly, and she reached out, gently taking a hold of the younger girl's chin to lift her face up. Eve looked away at first, unwilling to meet her gaze, but as she knew she would, eventually the girl hesitantly looked up from her feet, and Camilla looked to her firmly but not unkindly as she continued, "I want you to remember one thing for me, little princess, in the coming days. You may not have the heart of a soldier, but you _do_ have the heart of a queen. And that is much more valuable to you, and to this army, than the former."

Eve frowned, uncertainty creasing her brow as she looked searchingly into her sister's calm, rich wine-coloured eyes. There was nothing but belief in them, certainty that Eve could not completely understand as she allowed the words to echo over and over in her head. Their meaning eluded her despite her best efforts, and she admitted with a hint of sheepishness and confusion, "I... I'm afraid I don't understand, Camilla. I don't get what you mean."

"It's all right. You'll understand one day. There's no rush." Camilla reassured her with a chuckle, and she hugged the girl close to her for a long moment before turning in the direction of the stairs. She took Eve's hand in her own, leading her away from the deck, and was happy when Eve followed her without protest. She understood how her words would be confusing, but she didn't mind as she squeezed Eve's hand and explained with another light laugh, "It'll come to you eventually. When it does, you can come back to me and give me your opinion. I can wait until then, you know. I'm patient."

"No, you're not." Eve replied with a laugh, but she didn't let her older sister's hand go as they walked together off of the deck and to the stairs. Though the mystery of her sister's words would irk her for awhile to come, she didn't much mind it. She had Camilla's support again, and it was badly needed. Anything that came with it would be more than acceptable to her, and it made Eve smile as she accepted he comfort and allowed it to fully saturate her being. For the first time in many nights, she finally believed she would be able to sleep comfortably, and it made her smile as she commented gently, "But I love you anyway."

"And I love you, Eve. With all my heart."

 **AN:**

 **And there is the "unofficial" epilogue for Lilac and Platinum! Unfortunately, it ended up being far more Camilla and Eve centric than Aidan/Camilla, which is why I decided to post it on its own rather than add it to the three-shot. But it most certainly is connected, but in its own, unique, and me-punking-out kind of way. -chuckle-**

 **I happen to have a big thing for sister bonding, and it makes it almost impossible for me to not love Camilla and Eve interacting more than I probably should. But I do promise that nothing I write is "fluff". All of it is important in some vein, and as I continue to work for Fates, I hope that my readers' patience continues. I have a lot more left to write, though I'm slow and rather late with my updates... but I will continue working!**

 **There's another random shot I intend to write now that my first little arc is over, and that piece is yes, another Camilla/Aidan one. What will follow however is going to be Eve's "arc", which will involve Marx, Leon, and Elise in more capacity. I'm quite excited to be focussing more on the brothers (as well as all the Nohrians in general, as I wholeheartedly believe they need more love), though I'm a bit worried that I'm not going to be writing Marx too well in the future... I guess we'll see as we go?**

 **Anywhosit, thank you guys for sticking with me so far, and I hope that I continue to satisfy your wants! I'm still in the US with my girlfriend, and I won't be returning home until the 12th of September. But my muse seems to be with me, and as long as she's still here, I'm going to milk her for everything she's worth. I have so much material I'm excited to work on and show you, and I hope you stick around for all of it! Thank you for reading, and please drop me a review should you feel the need to let me know how you enjoyed it, or what you'd like to see in the future! Have a good one!**

 **Mood: Bouncy.**

 **Listening To: "Carry Me" - Ray Lyell and the Storm**

 **~ Sky**


End file.
